


Dream catcher

by Mifune



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifune/pseuds/Mifune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wonders why there are so many dream catchers in the house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream catcher

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I'm sorry if it's too short (I really struggled my brain to make it as long as I could).  
> English is not my first language so it was kind of difficult for me to write this. Anyway I wanted to contribute to the fandom so... Here we are.

Aoba struggled to reach Mink, who was carrying wood pieces for the fireplace. He had said a moment ago that winter was near and Aoba couldn’t hide his excitement. In Midorijima it never snowed so it would be his first time to see snow. He was sincerely pumped to make a snowman and despite Mink’s complaints, Aoba would drag him outside. That was his plan. Of course, he would have to wait for the snow before anything.

“Don’t be so happy, you’ll start to hate it soon” said Mink without looking back. He kept walking with Aoba trailing behind.

“Why? I have never seen snow before” replied Aoba. He almost tripped because of a tree root that was on the ground. A few seconds later he heard a soft laugh from Mink.

“You will see. I don’t like to stay outside when it’s snowing. It’s difficult to walk and even to go out of your house. The snow will block the door and you’ll have to remove it with a shovel, otherwise, you will just cause that the snow on the roof to fall down right upon you” explained Mink with a light smirk. At that point, he had already stopped and looked at Aoba. “You really don’t want to be buried under tons of snow, do you?”

Aoba gave him an annoyed look. “Of course not. I just–“

“Yes, I know, you’re excited to see it. Don’t worry,” Mink suggested with a wide grin on his face and for a few seconds, Aoba felt dazzled, “I’ll be there if you do get buried by a ton of snow” said Mink in a rough yet calm voice.

They walked to Mink’s house in silence. When they reached the porch, a cold, freezing wind lashed nearby the trees. A few leafs broke off the tree branch and quickly shifted with the roaring wind. Aoba began to shiver and embraced himself in order to preserve some warm. Mink glanced at his companion and opened the door.

“Whoa, it’s really cold outside” spoke Aoba. Midorijima’s weather wasn’t so drastic, except, maybe, for summer. It was really hot all those months but nothing he couldn’t stand. Mink crouched to the fireplace and picked up some firewood. He seated the firewood and used a match to start the fireplace. Immediately, he could hear a soft cracking noise. The fire was starting to burn. After he had completed his task.

Mink got up and turned to Aoba. “Want some coffee?” he asked as he proceeded to the kitchen. Aoba nodded.

While his partner was in the kitchen, Aoba sat down on the couch and entertained himself by watching the fireplace. The sound was heartwarming, yes, and the noise too. Everything was so peaceful and so warm…

He felt almost like he was in a dream. Everything happened too fast, at least that was what Aoba thought. He wasn’t unhappy about his new life. Aoba received Christmas cards from his friends every year and he made sure to call Tae every weekend. It wasn’t a bad life; it was a quite peaceful and relaxed life style.

Mink was gentle. He was gentle beyond Aoba’s expectations. But mostly because he was afraid to hurt Aoba again. Even though Aoba forgave him, Mink did not change. When they had sex, Mink always embraced Aoba like he was something fragile and precious, like Aoba would disappear in matter of seconds.

It didn’t bother Aoba but sometimes Mink’s quiet nature made him anxious. Sometimes he caught himself wondering what Mink was thinking, what he felt, if he was happy or not. Nevertheless, Aoba was recently bothered by something else.

There were dream catchers on every wall in the house. As his gaze was fixed on the dream catchers hanging up on the wall he felt a slight touch on his head. He turned his face to see Mink standing right beside him.

Mink patted his head and gave him a mug. “Don’t look me like that. You seem like you’re going to cry”

Aoba smiled. The warmth from the freshly made coffee left the lonely feeling he had moments ago. Mink sat beside him and stared at the fireplace too. Suddenly, his arm reached Aoba’s shoulders and he kind of hugged him, awkwardly and clumsily. Aoba chuckled because the simple action was utterly cute and finally rested his head upon Mink’s shoulder.

“Mink… Can I ask you something?” he began, ready to confront the heavy silence he expected from Mink. But it was not like that. Mink sighed.

“Yes?”

“I-, “Aoba prepared the question. He was still unsure whether to ask him or not, “It may sound stupid but I noticed a while ago and now…”

“Just say it” Mink murmured.

“Why are there so many dream catchers?”

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah, they are almost everywhere in the house. You even have one tied to your hair.” After a little pause. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to” Aoba said.

Mink took a deep breath and stayed in absolute silence for a couple of minutes. However, his position didn’t change and he kept embracing Aoba as long as his muteness lasted.

“Do you know what dream catchers are used for?” he asked back. Aoba didn’t expect Mink to ask him a question and it totally caught him off guard.

“Yes… I guess. They are used to trap bad dreams, aren’t they?”

“Something like that. The good dreams descend through the feathers and the bad ones get stuck on the web and when the sun rises, they evaporate.” explained Mink, “Sometimes, Aoba, there are dreams you can’t get rid off”

“Dreams…”said Aoba in a soft almost yet whispering voice. He didn’t want to imagine how many of those ‘dreams’ Mink must have had for him to place all those dream catchers. The thought gave him shivers, “Which kind of dreams?”

“They are nightmares.” Mink said calmly, “I had a lot of them when I was a kid, but everything turned worse when my village burned down. I stay awake for entire days and nights. However, when you moved here, the nightmares began to cease.” He didn’t say anything else. Mink maintained his posture and never took off his eyes from the fireplace. In a murmur, Mink said, “I don’t want them to come back. That’s why I put the dream catchers. But…,” he took a deep breath and for an instant, he seemed embarrassed. “I don’t want them to hurt you. I don’t want you to have nightmares. I don’t want to hurt you even in your dreams.”

Aoba struggled to speak but he couldn’t. The words didn’t leave his mouth and his mind refused to think anything that wasn’t Mink. His thoughts were fulfilled by the slight cinnamon fragrance. He felt immensely happy, beyond words.

So the dream catchers weren’t just a decoration. They were Mink’s good luck charms, they helped keeping away all the anxious and desperation, and they made it feel as if Minks nightmares wouldn’t hurt him. But the most important reason was that they made feel Mink he wasn’t going to be scared as long as Aoba was at his side.

Aoba smiled.

“I’m here” and he took Mink’s hand. The warmth from his made him feel slightly dizzy. “Nightmares might not be as bad as you think if you’re with me.”

“You’re troublesome” Mink said barely smiling, “Really, really troublesome.”

Outside, the snow began to fall and the winter started, noiselessly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> And thanks to Kavi for reading and correct it


End file.
